dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История версий: Don't Starve
С конца 2012 года, когда Don't Starve стала общедоступной, стали появляться периодические обновления, которые вводят новый контент, исправляют сбои или балансируют игру. Последнее серьёзное обновление перед официальным выпуском игры для PlayStation 4 произошло в октябре 2013 года, после чего все обновления были сосредоточены на исправлении ошибок и производительности. Прежде чем начать игру, нужно загрузить последнее обновление. На этой странице перечислены обновления базовой игры. Историю версий DLC Reign of Giants можно найти здесь, DLC Shipwrecked — здесь, DLC Hamlet — здесь. История версий Don't Starve Together приведена здесь. Исправление ошибок от 27 января 2019 Сборка 311861 *Добавлен солевой лизунец. *Совместимость с DLC теперь можно выбрать при использовании геймпада. Исправление ошибок от 14 января 2019 Сборка 303256 Нововведения *Добавлена быстрая прокрутка вкладок меню создания предметов, как в DST. *Скелеты могут быть разрушены молотом для получения кусочков костей. Исправления *Исправлено отсутствие иконки миникарты при входе/выходе из пещер. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки интерфейса. *Исправлена скорость езды на бифало. *Исправлены отсутствующие анимации езды на бифало. *Упакованные припасы теперь нельзя упаковать друг в друга. *Исправлена цветовая гамма сезонов. Сборка 303895 *Исправлена ошибка при использовании казана. Сборка 303992 *Исправлена прокрутка вкладок создания предметов при помощи колёсика мыши на OSX и Linux. Обновление от 11 января 2019 — Quality of Life Quality of Life (рус. Качество жизни) относится ко всем DLC и к оригинальному Don't Starve. Добавляет особенности Don't Starve Together в Don't Starve и исправляет некоторые баги. Изменения в Don't Starve и в остальных DLC: *Добавлена возможность приручения бифало и последующей езды на нём (щётка, сёдла, седельный крюк). *Также добавлена слизовца (для стальной шерсти). *Добавлен деревянный забор и деревянные ворота. *Добавлена упаковочная обёртка (восковая бумага и пчелиный воск). *Добавлена мини-табличка и перьевой карандаш. *Добавлена способность к действию, удерживая предмет на курсоре. *Добавлена возможность перезарядки ловушки с помощью клавиши действия. Сборка 302970 *Исправлена ошибка при прокрутке меню создания предметов. Сборка 303169 *Исправлена снежкомётная машина. *Исправлен вылет при использовании щётки. *Исправлено бритьё бифало. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки анимации езды на бифало. *Исправлена анимация открытия ворот. *Исправлена ошибка, связанная с детёнышами бифало. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предметы исчезали при нажатии Shift-клик. Исправление ошибок от 4 июля 2017 Сборка 222215 Исправления *Енотокоты и другие существа с жилищами теперь появляются меньше. *Перезагрузка системы WX-78 после удара молнии сохраняется между играми и при переходе из одного мира в другой. *Попытка повесить что-либо на сушилку больше не вызывает ошибку. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при переносе в другой мир чертежей предметов, которых нет в другом мире. *Звук установки некоторых объектов теперь проигрывается корректно. *Персонажи теперь произносят особые фразы, если атакуют каких-либо существ. *Исправлена проблема со входом на Mac OSX. Обновление от 30 июня 2015 Изменения *Исправлены проблемы с обновлениями на Mac. Исправления *Различные исправления для игры в полноэкранном режиме. Обновление от 27 апреля 2015 300px|right Сборка 134052 Изменения *Добавлена функция запроса идентификатора игры для модификаций. *Исправлены проблемы, связанные с оптимизацией игры с модами на Windows. *Экран модификаций теперь проверяет версию перед загрузкой модов из мастерской и не загружает их, если они не были обновлены. Эта функция была взята из DST и поможет пользователям с медленным интернет-соединением, которые подписаны на большое количество модов. Исправления *Исправлены ошибки с казаном, которые были перенесены из DST. *Ошибки, из-за которых стада бифало и каменных лобстеров выходили из-под контроля, были устранены в DST, и эти исправления перенесены в DS. Обновление от 26 февраля 2014 Исправления *Множество исправлений для версии игры на PS4. **Исправлен вылет игры при попытки использовать посох разрушения на открытом сундуке. **Исправлена ошибка, иногда происходившая при разрушении посоха призывателя звёзд. **Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой персонаж появлялся на месте своей смерти при входе в пещеры после неё. *Вэс появляется в режиме приключения чаще. *Персонаж с низким уровнем сытости больше не сможет спать в палатке. Изменения *Подготовка к выпуску DLC. *Исправление багов. *Больше настроек мира, таких как количество шахматных фигур, крампусов и мандрагор. Исправление ошибок от 19 ноября 2013 Сборка 89932 Изменения *Интегрированы лучший драйвер и разрешение. *Добавлены настройки по умолчанию для проводного контроллера 360 на OSX. *Проводной контроллер 360 определяется по доступным кнопкам/стикам на OSX. *Теперь при использовании мыши и клавиатуры можно открывать несколько контейнеров одновременно. *Информация о пещерах и существах, следующих за персонажем, сбрасывается при сохранении. *Исправлено прерывание действий при ударе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой существа не засыпали при телепортации. *Исправлены устаревшие ссылки. *Пойманные бабочки корректно убиваются и отпускаются. *Добавлен новый файл .pot. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой триггеры контроллера PS4 всегда были зажаты на OSX. *Добавлен текст справки для виджета загрузки. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой WX-78 умирал, если имеет много улучшений и в мире стоит несколько мясных чучел. *Исправлена ошибка, связанная со складыванием предметов в контейнеры. *Добавлен текст подсказки для кнопок "выбрать" и "назад". *В режиме приключений больше нет карстовых воронок. *Исправлено мерцание стен. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой настройки контроллера сбрасывались после обновления. *Установлено максимальное количество птиц, которых может призвать Уикерботтом, чтобы избежать ошибок. *Меню создания предметов скрывается при паузе игры. *Номер мира на часах больше не изменяется, если игрок перемещается между пещерами и поверхностью. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой номер мира на часах принимал значение 0. *Установлено ограничение на уменьшение карты. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой экран настройки мира перекрывал загрузку. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой карта некорректно сбрасывалась. Исправление ошибок от 14 ноября 2013 Сборка 89685 Изменения *Теперь при убийстве маленькой птицы тоже начисляются очки шалости. *Теневой двойник Максвелла пугает кроликов. *Уилсон бессмертен во время сна. *Исправлены рецепты прототипов для корректной работы, когда открывается новый технологический уровень. *Исправление начинающейся зимы, которая, не смотря на пункт "Сезон" указываемый при генерации мира на "Только лето", всё равно начиналась. *Исправление фразы Вольфганга, когда он говорил, какой он сильный, что полностью нарушало интро. *Добавлена проверка координат центра телелокации при установке случайных координат, когда они попадают на воду. *Исправлена бесконечная добыча ресурсов из колючего дерева, когда Вуди-бобр его грызёт. *Пни продолжают гореть, даже если Вы перезагрузили мир. *Пни теперь тоже распространяют огонь. *Исправлена проблема при размещении структур после поедания светящейся ягоды. *Исправлено отображения добычи ресурсов у Максвелла. *Камень-грелка теперь работает, находясь в рюкзаке. *Исправлены утечки памяти при сохранении игры и некоторые случаи потерь сохранений. *Исправлено падение игры, возникающее, когда приманкоцвет поедает пчелу . *Исправление кликабельности вечнозелёных растений и входов в пещеры, когда они первый раз используются, дабы предотвратить случайный клик на них. *Исправлены названия для посаженной и не посаженной шишки в английской версии. *Теперь Абигейл подписана как "персонаж". *Щупальце нападает на всех, кто оказывается в радиусе поражения. *Исправлен баг с фонарём. Теперь фонарь нельзя включить в инвентаре. *Убийство детёныша бифало добавляет гораздо больше очков шалости. *Создан компонент "автоупаковщик" и добавлен для зуба гончей, мяса монстров и испорченного мяса для улучшения производительности и чистоты базы данных при долгой игре. *Сломанные кусочки камня в руинах больше не вызывают падений игры. *Теперь броня будет возвращать 0 урона, если её остаток поглощения процентов >= 1. *Теперь есть только один вход в "Провал земли" на карту, это позволит убрать два случайных близко расположенных входа в пещеру. *Убран баг с кошмарными вещами, когда они включались во время перехода в верхний мир. *Исправлены некоторые сбои, возникавшие в пещерах. *Исправления в речи Вэса. *Дротик МакБивней перестал быть кликабельным во время полёта. *Перед вызовом функции отвечающей за ближний бой происходит проверка на наличие объекта поблизости. *Мышиная бита больше не теряет прочность при атаке, но гниёт со временем. *Мышиная бита и цветок показывают своё состояние задним фоном вместо процентов, чтобы указать, что эти предметы портятся всё время. *Исправлена ошибка с невидимым Максвеллом в интро. *Исправление неправильно отображаемых саженцев на грядках. *Улучшено отображение макета (силуэт во время её размещения) будущей постройки. *Теперь сожжённые деревья более заметны, когда они выделены. *Циклоп-олень теперь рушит всё, по чему проходит — так он сможет проходить через деревья. *Мы видим жезл поиска во время атаки. *Мясная бита больше не съедобна. Для компенсации этого повышен урон. *Пчёлы теперь не так долго жужжат в сундуках. *Исправлено падение игры при перемещении мандрагоры между уровнями пещеры. *Исправлен баг, происходивший при попытке положить вещь в плохом состоянии в полностью наполненного вещами Честера. *Птицы не могут быть убиты, когда взлетают. *Ужасы не попадают в клыкастую ловушку. *Исправлены ошибки, происходившие во время входа-выхода из пещер. *Тени Максвелла не умирают, когда умирает он сам. *Исправлено появление пчёл. Контроллер *Добавлено меню настройки контроллера. *Улучшены атака и взаимодействие. *Добавлена вибрация (может быть отключена). *Экран внешнего интерфейса сделан более удобным для управления с помощью контроллера. *Во время использования кнопок крестовины на неэкипированных предметах они будут экипироваться. *Исправлено взаимодействие предмета с предметом. *Исправлена кнопка "для науки!" *Всплывающая подсказка инвентаря остаётся на экране дольше. *Добавлены всплывающие подсказки к инвентарю и панели создания предметов. *Настроены подсказки инвентаря и предметов в сундуках. *Добавлен более громкий звук изменения цели. *Добавлена частота повторения для изменений страницы/значения контроллера. *Добавлены звуки листания страниц. *После достижения конца меню создания предметов звук прокрутки перестаёт проигрываться. *Меню создания предметов остаётся открытым даже после открытия и закрытия миникарты. *На контроллере при выборе персонажа меню пролистывается по одному персонажу за раз. *Кнопки поворота работают более логично. *На экране настройки контроллера теперь правильно указывается название контроллера. *Добавлены стандартные назначения клавиш для контроллера PS3 на OSX. *Добавлены различные недостающие назначения клавиш на различных платформах. *Клавиши движения отделены от клавиш управления интерфейсом. *Клавиши перелистывания страницы отделены от клавиш переключения пунктов в списке. *Меню управления теперь перелистывается по полстраницы. *Удалены неиспользуемые значения "пользовательской клавиши". *Улучшено управление изображением. *При перемещении складываемого предмета из одной стопки в другую следует надпись "положить" вместо "заменить" в соответствии с ситуацией. Производительность *Переделана система прорисовки карты. Теперь игра должна выглядеть намного лучше на низких разрешениях. *Улучшен код таймера для OSX и Linux. *Интеллект пчёл-убийц стал ниже. *Исправлено всплывающее окно кнопки контроллера. *Совершено много оптимизаций GPU и шейдеров. *Улучшена работа с горящими деревьями (и с огнём в целом). Световой буфер теперь имеет фиксированное разрешение. *Предотвращены некоторые сбои Lua. Исправления интерфейса *Вкладки и инвентарь больше не доступны в форме бобра (только при игре за Вуди). *Немного изменён текст описания рецепта. *Игра теперь ставится на паузу, когда игрок находится в меню у портала в режиме приключения. *Настройки звуков теперь выставляются заново при создании мира на новой (только установленной) игре. *Исправлена проблема с прокруткой в коне создания предметов. *Исправлено изменение масштаба карты с помощью колёсика мыши. *Часы теперь выглядят более чётко. *Музыка больше не прекращает играть после выбора персонажа. *Обновлён шрифт инвентаря для улучшения читаемости. *Портящиеся предметы теперь имеют подсвеченный контур их иконки и текста. *Исправлено обрезание текста в меню создания предметов. *Кнопки с большими изображениями стрелок заменены на кнопки с иконками. *Спрятана панель предметов и параметры персонажа (голод, рассудок, здоровье, часы) во время путешествия через червоточину. *Панорамирование экрана карты сделано более плавным. *Удалена надпись "открыть/закрыть" при использовании контроллера, когда на персонажа надет рюкзак. *В интерфейс рюкзака добавлена стрелка. *Фон инвентаря теперь представляет собой одно цельное изображение. *Окно открытого инвентаря Честера перемещено в верхнюю часть экрана. *Открытие Честера теперь закрывает сундуки — больше никаких наложений картинок. Причина смерти "неизвестно" в морге заменена на "проделки". Разное *Добавлены все недостающие строки кода. *Улучшено качество спрайтов персонажей. Обновление от 22 октября 2013 — All's Well that Maxwell right|250px none|335px Персонажи *У Максвелла появилась новая особенность. Экран *На экран модов добавлен раздел "лучшие моды". Эта функция ещё не подключена, но она будет показывать пять самых популярных модов дня. Существа *Из комаров выпадает добыча. *У глубинных червей увеличился период между атаками. *У пауков-воинов уменьшился диапазон и скорость прыжка. *Дружественная музыка теперь будет играть для зайцев и шахматных существ. *Мышелиску дали крепкий желудок. *Из древнего стража снова выпадает его рог. *Опять появляются руки ночного монстра. *Король свиней больше не выбрасывает золото на себя или на окружающие его обелиски. *Честер больше не использует старый эффект смерти. *Свины больше не паникуют в присутствии источника света. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой существа не обходили стены. *Ужасы корректно отображаются на Mac и Linux. *Шахматные монстры теперь будут наносить ответные удары, когда на них нападают другие шахматные монстры, следующие за игроком. *Синие гончие МакБивней больше не появляются мгновенно. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой можно было накормить свиней большим количеством овощей в день. *Исправлены звуки пчёл и комаров. Предметы *Появление совершенно нормального дерева. *Шахтёрскую каску теперь можно заряжать. *Добавлены описания для книг Уикерботтом. *Зубастые ловушки и пчеломины теперь являются "устанавливаемыми" предметами. *Ленивый собиратель теперь также подбирает существ, которые были пойманы с помощью ловушки. *Светильник Джека теперь не прыгает при установке. *Панцирь улипахи снова будет защищать. *Собирание гриба во время смены фазы дня больше не будет причиной его моментального повторного роста. *При разрушении казана пища, приготовленная на нём, выпадет. *При сне в палатке или в спальнике игрок согревается. *Светящаяся ягода теперь является предметом, её можно собирать и применять. *Пни теперь могут быть сожжены. *Существа больше не будут ходить сквозь стены, которые были разрушены и перестроены. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с сохранением/загрузкой местоположения цветов света. *Камень-грелка теперь будет излучать свет, если он был разогрет вне инвентаря. *При смерти в пещерах вещи не портятся. *Стены больше не отключаются ("спят") — это поможет удержать животных в загоне. *Бумеранги работают против гигантских щупалец. Общее *Добавлена анимация частиц при добыче камней. *Добавлена анимация чтения книг. *Улучшена ответная реакция героя на получение большого количества урона за раз. *Переставлены некоторые элементы в стационарных объектах для лучшей проходимости. *Добавлена дополнительная музыка для руин. *Улучшено отображение текста. *Улучшена фокусировка экрана консоли. *Улучшено управление с помощью контроллера при использовании портала Максвелла. *Дополнен экран авторов. *На области, которые закрывают эффекты от огня ночи, теперь можно кликнуть. *Переставлены некоторые объекты в составе сложных структур, чтобы существа легче искали путь. *Персонаж теперь будет реагировать на удары пчёл и комаров. *Музыка играет во время титров в автономной версии. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, связанные с воскрешением. *Вода снова не замёрзнет, пока она находится на экране. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с появлением персонажа в неправильных местах при смене уровня пещер. *Действие будет отменено, если во время него игрок поменяет свой инструмент. *Тень Максвелла больше не задерживается в мире во время интро. *Ужасы теперь поворачиваются корректно. *Уменьшено использование памяти. *Генерация пещер сделана более последовательной, чтобы устранить некоторые сбои. *Если чтение книги было отменено, анимация не продолжит проигрываться. *Интерфейс теперь пропадает при использовании палатки. *Shift-клик корректно перемещает предметы между инвентарём игрока и рюкзаком. *Убран звук двойного щелчка при создании предмета. *Пчёлы больше не вылетают при попытке положить их в заполненный контейнер. *Окно подтверждения теперь закроется, если нажать на "нет" при входе в дверь Максвелла. *Исправлен сбой, возникавший во время загрузки некоторых уровней приключения. *Исправлена ошибка при попытке открыть карту, когда персонаж засыпает. Управление *Кнопка действия позволяет собирай урожай с ферм, мясо с сушилок и блюда из казана. *Теперь можно добавлять размещаемые предметы в огонь с помощью контроллера. *Можно ломать молотом, удерживая кнопку. *Перейти на экран управления теперь можно с помощью контроллера. *Исправлены сбои, возникавшие при использовании клавиатуры для создания предметов и мышки для ходьбы. *Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила из-за быстрых нажатий на предмет при попытке поднять его. *"Используемые" вещи, такие как кустошляпа и посох телелокации, теперь могут быть использованы при игре контроллером. Персонажи *Люси теперь прекращает говорить с Вуди при переходе в режим приключения. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы в финальном уровне режима приключения. *Камера теперь не трясётся, когда Вуди делает какое-либо действие. *Вуди-бобр теперь использует разные кнопки для атаки и действия. *Эффект морозного дыхания больше не появляется, если персонаж стоит спиной. *Исправлено дрожание персонажа при передвижении на большой скорости. Моды *Добавлена официальная модификация "The Screecher". *Моды, переписывающие основные активы игры, как правило, приводили к вылету игры, если только игра не была перезапущена. Сейчас в моде можно поставить принудительный перезапуск игры при его активации/установке. *В моде теперь можно указать произвольную ячейку сохранения вместо ячеек 1-4. Это полезно для модов "игровой мод", которые не очень хорошо записываются поверх существующего сохранения игры. Скоро будет пример. Активы *Текстура дороги может быть изменена с помощью модов. Создание мира *Теперь можно указать диапазон фоновых узлов для создания в определении уровня для каждого узла. *Задания с блокерами теперь могут быть помечены как "пустые" узлы в случае, если вы не хотите, чтобы их было множество. Скоро будет пример. *У задач теперь есть немного больше контроля над внутренней связностью. Разработка *"AddGameDebugKey" и "AddGlobalDebugKey" теперь глобальные функции, поэтому моды могут использовать их для тестирования. Скоро будет пример. *Лучшая регистрация, когда отсутствуют анимации и билды. *Sublime Text, отличный редактор сценариев, теперь в комплекте с мод-инструментами в Steam! Используйте его, когда работаете с файлами Lua, для подсветки синтаксиса, поиска по нескольким файлам и для других полезных приёмов редактирования. Обновление от 1 октября 2013 — Six Feet Under right|250px none|335px Моды *Необходимые сложные структуры и заготовки теперь описываются в файлах игры вместо расчёта их во время генерации мира. Это означает, что Вы не будете иметь ненужные предметы (например, детали портала Максвелла) в созданных вами пользовательских картах. Посмотрите "ordered_story_setpieces" и "required_prefabs" в scripts/maps/levels/survival.lua, чтобы посмотреть, как мы используем это для наших пользовательских карт. *Загрузчики модификаций работают на всех платформах. *Было сделано несколько новых руководств по модификациям. Поищите их здесь. Общее *Теперь можно выкапывать дёрн под дорогой. *Увеличен текст речи персонажей, свинов и зайцев. Существа *Добавлен новый враг, глубинный червь, встречающийся только в пещерах. *У древнего стража укорочен диапазон атаки в ближнем бою. *Механическая ладья больше не может убить любого монстра при таране. *Ваши последователи теперь не будут отставать. *Красные гончие теперь могут быть заморожены, но с более высоким сопротивлением, чем обычно. *Синих гончих теперь можно поджечь. *С индюков теперь падает два окорочка. Пещеры *Смерть в пещерах теперь действует. Вы потеряете мир, если умрёте в пещерах. *Ваши последователи теперь будут ходить за персонажем в пещерах на разных уровнях. *Синхронизация времени в пещерах. *Изменена генерация пещер: **Улучшена генерация пещер. **Добавлены новые биомы: ***Зелёные и красные грибные леса. ***Затонувшие болота. *Трещины можно найти в пещерах. *Спилагмиты теперь могут быть разрушены. *Новый вид карстовой воронки для руин. Предметы *С червя падает светящаяся ягода. *Добавлен магический эффект для тулецитовой короны. *Огненным дротиком теперь можно стрелять и в существ с иммунитетом к возгоранию, но он не будет наносить урона. Можно стрелять в замороженный существ, чтобы разморозить их. Управление *Добавлена поддержка контроллера! *Настройки управления теперь можно сменить в меню паузы без необходимости выходить в главное меню. Исправления *Уилсон больше не говорит "Темнеет. Нужно развести огонь." в пещерах. *Уилсон больше не говорит "Ещё слишком светло", когда пытается лечь спать в пещерах. *Рассудок в пещерах падает с одинаковой скоростью вне зависимости от времени суток в пещерах. *МакБивни возвращаются в свой лагерь, если они ушли далеко от него. *Улучшен графический эффект дротиков МакБивней. *Бифало теперь просыпаются от огня. *Вы больше не можете кормить спящих свиней. *Убраны небольшие дыры в пещерах, на месте которых раньше стояли колонны. *Персонаж теперь реагирует на атаки комаров и пчёл. *Отмена размещения постройки нажатием ПКМ с предметом в руках больше не активирует действие этим предметом. Исправление ошибок от 12 сентября 2013 Сборка 85089 *Исправлен сбой при переходе в другой мир с помощью портала Максвелла. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая во время атаки теневого существа. *Исправлена ошибка при загрузке сохранения. *Настроено масштабирование экрана карты. Обновление от 10 сентября 2013 — A Moderately Friendly Update right|250px none|335px Поддержка моддинга *Альфа-релиз нового инструмента — pipeline. *Импортёр анимации для Spriter. Spriter включается в инструменты моддинга DS, полученные проекты будут обработаны и импортированы в игру. *Автоматический атлас-генератор для .png изображений. Без лишней возни, .tex и .xml файлы будут созданы для каждого .png изображения вашей модификации. *Пользовательские файлы озвучки и события. Используя FMOD-дизайнер вы сможете создать собственные файлы озвучки и запустить их в игре. *Эти инструменты всё ещё находятся в разработке и являются экспериментальными. Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы в ветке инструмента pipeline на форуме. *Основные руководства и примеры проектов находятся там же. В дополнение: *Повторно выложен экран модификаций в ожидании поддержки контроллера. Существа *Добавлен повреждённый конь. *Добавлена кошмарная обезьяна. *Проглоты теперь более агрессивны. *Вы можете починить сломанные механизмы с помощью шестерёнок, чтобы призвать дружелюбную шахматную фигуру. *Ускорен спуск глубинных пауков. *Пещерные обезьяны более не используют компонент "follower", когда преследуют вас. Это должно помочь в бою с ними. Мир *Добавлен цикл дня/ночи в пещеры и руины. Не синхронизирован с поверхностным миром. *Добавлен новый вид колонн на первый уровень пещер. Создаваемые предметы *Гончиус стрелятиус — защита от гадких врагов. *Папоротник в горшке — делает базу красивее. *Посох разрушения — сохраняет драгоценные материалы. *Тулецитовая стена — стена, сделанная из тулецита. *Тулецитовая корона — головной убор из тулецита! Открываемые предметы *С объектов в руинах иногда будут падать тулецитовые осколки, из которых можно создать тулецит. *С древнего стража при убийстве будет падать его рог. *Рыбалка в подземных озёрах даст вам угрей. *Пещерные обезьяны теперь появляются из обезьяньего тотема. *Увеличено число использований киркотопора. Исправления *Больше нельзя чинить стены с помощью исцеляющих предметов. *Синие гончие больше не будут появляться в огромных количествах возле иглу. *Вуди больше не будет скользить по миру в режиме бобра. *Магосвет больше не будет испускать свет, пока лежит на земле. *Исправлен вылет игры при разрушении структур существами. Исправление ошибок от 23 августа 2013 Сборка 83974 *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при разрушении ладьёй некоторых структур. *Улучшена настройка кнопки атаки. Теперь можно атаковать предыдущую цель, а враждебные существа атакуются по умолчанию. Исправление ошибок от 22 августа 2013 Сборка 83854 *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, связанные с ловушками. *F — кнопка атаки, пробел — кнопка действия, Ctrl-F — принудительная атака. *Добавлена возможность повторения действий при удерживании этих кнопок. *Радиус действия теперь такой же, как раньше. *Если нажать на кнопку атаки и не трогать WASD, персонаж автоматически начнёт двигаться к цели. *Если игрок использует мышь для ходьбы и навёл курсор на интерфейс, персонаж продолжит идти. *При нажатии на кнопку атаки персонаж не будет атаковать нейтральных или пассивных существ. Чтобы их атаковать, нужно использовать принудительную атаку. *Если нажать на кнопку атаки, когда вокруг нет существ, ничего не произойдёт. *Добыча камня с помощью кнопки действия снова работает. Исправление ошибок от 21 августа 2013 Сборка 83742 *Исправлен сбой, которая возникал при загрузке определённых предметов. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой старые миры вылетали. *Исправлена ошибка, вызывавшая сбои при использовании ловушек. *Угол поворота камеры теперь снова составляет 45 градусов. Обновление от 20 августа 2013 — The Stuff of Nightmares right|250px none|335px Поддержка моддинга *Добавлена поддержка Steam Workshop! Можно добавлять моды оттуда и включать/отключать в игре. *Переводы могут разрабатываться в виде модификаций. *Множественные добавления в API моддинга, включающие доступ к генерации мира, АИ, рецепту казана и даже больше! Смотрите форум моддинга. Генерация мира *Новый уровень: Руины! **Покинутые руины однажды великой цивилизации теперь представлены в виде второго уровня пещер. **Разгадайте причину их гибели, исследуя пять новых биомов в пределах руин. Новые существа *В руинах вы столкнётесь с древними механическими монстрами. *В лабиринте скрывается ужасающий древний страж. *Остерегайтесь засад! Были добавлены глубинные пауки. Предметы *Новая закладка в меню создания предметов — "Артефакты"! *'Новые предметы:' **Тулецит. **Шкура проглота. **Изумруды. **Лишайник. **Повреждённые механические фигуры. **Реликвии. **Статуи. **Кошарные огни. **Древняя псевдонаучная станция. **Колонны. **Украшенные сундуки. **Тулецитовые стены. **Дикие пруды. *'Создаваемые предметы' **Киркотопор: двойная функциональность! **Магосвет освещает путь, оставляя руки и голову свободными! **Ленивый исследователь: не любите путешествовать? Этот посох для вас! **Амулет строительства: обнаружьте всю неэффективность вашего строительства. **Тулецитовый медальон отслеживает приливы и отливы окружающих уровней магии. **Пояс сытости сохраняет всю важную еду внутри вас! **Тулецитовая броня: защита от всякого-разного, атакующего вас. **Тулецитовая булава: бейте всякое-разное! Страницы *Будьте в курсе своих смертей на новой странице морга! Изменения *Стены были убраны из пещерных уровней для более приятной игры. *Пещерные обезьяны и проглоты спустились ещё ниже и укрылись на втором уровне пещер. *Вкладка "Геммология" была убрана. Предметы оттуда теперь во вкладках "Магия" или "Артефакты". *Топазы и цитрины больше не падают со сталагмитов и во время землетрясений на первом уровне пещер. *С проглотов больше нельзя добыть клочки бороды. *Стоимость шляпусника была скорректирована. *Подчищено главное меню путём перемещения многих кнопок в подменю Опций. *Камера снова поворачивается на 90 градусов. *Добавлено больше действий, которые можно привязать к клавиатуре. *Кнопки действия и атаки теперь разделены. Исправление ошибок от 26 июля *Если игра не может запуститься из-за модификаций, то при следующем запуске все моды будут отключены. Их можно снова включить в настройках. *Исправлен ошибка, возникающая из-за смерти некоторых существ, включая Честера. (Не то чтобы нужно позволять Честеру умирать...) Обновление от 23 июля 2013 — Hungry for your Hunger right|250px none|335px Новые существа *Очаровательный проглот — светящийся житель пещер, который хочет утолить свой голод. *Новый шахматный монстр, механическая ладья, была замечена около частей портала Максвелла. Больше геммологии *Во время подземных исследований теперь можно найти жёлтые и оранжевые самоцветы. *Посох призывателя звёзд (с жёлтым самоцветом) обеспечит собственной звёздочкой для света и тепла! *Ленивый собиратель (с оранжевым самоцветом). Больше не придётся наклоняться, чтобы собрать вещи с земли! *Центр телелокации. Эта конструкция используется для контроля дикой энергии посоха телелокации. Другие улучшения *Добавлена возможность изменить настройки управления из главного меню. *Исследовательская система была переработана, чтобы отделить магию и науку; постройте шляпусник, чтобы получить доступ к созданию магических предметов. *Пещерные обезьяны теперь могут поднимать (и надевать!) шляпы. Кому может не нравиться обезьянка в шляпе? Обновление от 2 июля 2013 — Strange New Powers right|250px none|335px Новый персонаж Вуди — дровосек, весёлый канадец, который проводит слишком много времени в лесу. Его топор разговаривает с ним и на него наложено страшное проклятье. Новые странные возможности Уиллоу *Получает бонус к рассудку от огня. *Невосприимчива к урону от огня. *Имеет бесконечную зажигалку c маленьким радиусом освещения. *Понижен максимальный уровень рассудка. *При низком рассудке непроизвольно создаёт огонь. WX-78 *Может есть испорченную пищу без штрафа. *Начинает игру с очень низкими параметрами, но может повысить их, поедая шестерёнки. *Получает урон во время дождя, но при этом создаёт светящиеся искры. *Может получить удар молнией, при этом произойдёт "перегрузка системы", он будет передвигаться быстрее и светиться в темноте некоторое время, однако потратится много рассудка. Вэс *Имеет очень низкие параметры. *Может создавать воздушные шарики в форме животных. Вольфганг *У него большой желудок. *Быстро теряет рассудок в темноте и возле страшных вещей или монстров. *Получает бонусы здоровья и силы, когда сыт (и штрафы, когда голоден). Венди *Слабее бьёт. *Меньше боится темноты и чудовищ. *Носит с собой цветок Абигейл. Когда он распускается (это занимает несколько дней), убийство любого существа призовёт Абигейл! *Абигейл стала более полезной, и будет до тех пор, пока не погибнет в сражении, через несколько дней её можно призвать снова. Уикерботтом *Получает бонус — научный уровень. *Обладает высоким максимальным рассудком. *Умеет делать книги, которые может читать, чтобы создать мощные магические заклинания *Не может спать. *Придирчивый едок — получает высокие штрафы, когда ест подпорченную пищу. Новые существа *Пещерные обезьяны — обезьянки, которые просто хотят доставить неприятности. Никто не застрахован от их домогательств! Появляются из бочек. *Пинчайки — в основном безвредные пингвинообразные, которые выпрыгивают из океана зимой, образуя лежбища. Будьте внимательны, если нарушаете их миграцию! Новая вкладка Добавлена новая вкладка для ювелирных изделий на основе старых элементов, а также добавлены амулеты и посохи для всех существующих цветов. Это пространство рассматривается для более завораживающей магии в будущих обновлениях! *Красный амулет — воскрешает как и раньше, но к тому же преобразует сытость в здоровье. *Ледяной амулет — используйте мощь холода! *Амулет кошмаров — не бойтесь смотреть на мир страшнее кошмара. *Посох телепортации — искривление пространства и времени с телепортацией! Моды Добавлен новый экран настройки модов, с помощью которого можно включать и выключать моды прямо в игре. Для большей информации перейдите на наш форум модеров. Генерация мира *Если настройка, определяющая количество деревьев, задана на "много", узловатые ели могут появиться и в обычных лесах. *Дороги стали шире, а также меньше образуют кольца. Предметы *Золотой самородок, светлячки и огонь блестят красновато-золотым цветом. Технические изменения *При рубке деревьев теперь появляется эффект падающей хвои. После срубания ели сотрясают землю своим падением. Обновление от 11 июня 2013 — It's Not a Rock! right|250px none|335px Новые вещи которые можно обнаружить: *Мирные стаи каменных лобстеров бродят в мрачных глубинах. *Заяц превратится в зайцеборода, когда ваш рассудок низок. *Огромное гигантское щупальце будет шокировать своим размером. *Злой приманкоцвет будет дразнить вас своим лиственным мясом. *Ешьте экзотические пещерные бананы! *Папоротники, которые можно сжечь! *Зелёные и красные грибные деревья! *Новые виды сталагмитов. *Убрано зависание при переходе ночи в день, игра теперь сохраняется в случайные моменты. *Костёр и кострище теперь гаснут, если поспать. *Одежда также теперь тратится во сне с такой же скоростью, как при бодрствовании. Новые рецепты *Мышиная бита. *"Полезный" компас. Новые особенности генерации карты *Взгляните в пещерную бездну! *Стены пещер стали красивее. *Пещеры стали... пещеристее. Исправления *Время идёт и в пещерах. *Вы можете перегенерировать пещеры. *Растения растут в пещерах, если на них попадает свет. *Добавлена настройка мира "Вечная тьма". *Экипированные вещи помнят, какие ячейки они занимали. *Когда персонаж прячется под панцирем улипахи, враги уходят через 5 секунд. *Нельзя сажать на некоторых видах земель. *Оптимизирована графика на ноутбуках и слабых машинах. *Некоторые вылеты. *Уничтожение вещей. *Холодильники можно ставить ближе друг к другу. Новые образцы модов, "sampleprefab" и "samplecharacter", которые облегчают создание скинов для персонажа. Переработана загрузка текстур и другие активы, поэтому вам больше не придется использовать package.path, LoadPrefabDefs, LoadPrefabs или prefabs.xml Это требует использования PrefabFiles и активы в modmain.lua, см. пример модов. Может перезаписать практически любой архив, просто поставив его в относительный путь в папке с модом. Исправлены некоторые баги. Меню вкладок теперь динамичнее(?) и создавать рецепты предметов легче. Контейнер может использовать пользовательское фоновое изображение. Моды теперь имеют доступ к luasockets на Windows. Обновление от 21 мая 2013 — Underground right|250px none|335px Новый мир *Пещеры Существа *Мышелиски. Добыча — мясо монстра или крыло мышелиска. Периодически оставляет за собой гуано. *Два новых вида пауков: пещерный паук и плевун. Добыча — мясо монстра, паучья железа и паутина. **Добавлены новые коконы, которые выглядят как сталагмиты, покрытые паутиной, спилагмиты. *Слизнепахи и улипахи. Добыча — раковина, которую можно носить. Едят камни и производят слизь. *Зайцы. Добыча — мясо, две моркови или заячий хвост. **Появляются из натурально генерирующихся и создаваемых домиков-морковок. **Они начнут атаковать персонажа, если в его инвентаре есть мясо. Натуральные структуры *Синие грибные деревья — источник света. Добыча — два бревна и один синий гриб. *Сталагмит — аналог валунов на поверхности. Добыча — камни, кремень, золотой самородок и селитра. *Цветок света — источник света. На нём растут лампочки, которые используются для создания и дозаправки фонаря. Новые рецепты *Фонарь — создаваемый источник света. Можно переносить и заправлять. Создаётся из лампочек. *Меховой спальник — создаваемый предмет для выживания. Многоразовый спальник, который дополнительно восстанавливает здоровье. *Хижина зайца — создаваемая структура. В ней живёт один заяц. *Порошковый пирог — мёд + мёд + ветки + кукуруза. События *Землетрясение в пещерах, во время которого с потолка падают камни, селитра, мрамор, кремень, золотые самородки, красные и синие самоцветы, что делает их возобновляемыми ресурсами. Падающие предметы отбрасывают тень, благодаря чему их можно легко избежать. Наносят урон персонажу при попадании. **Это приводит к появлению слизнепах, которые начинают поедать упавшие ресурсы. Технические изменения *Shift-клик перемещает объекты между открытыми контейнерами. Ctrl-Shift-клик перемещает группы предметов таким же образом. *Абигейл и Честер больше не попадают в ловушки игрока. *Разбивание строений молотом теперь происходит правой клавишей мыши. *Кустошляпа теперь используется правой клавишей мыши. *Птицы в клетках спят ночью, но если их покормить, они проснутся. *Палатку нельзя использовать в опасных ситуациях. *Одежду теперь можно зашивать швейным набором не снимая. Баги *Если два прирученных свина пойдут срубать сгоревшее дерево, они будут делать это вечно и обеспечат игрока бесконечным количеством угля. *Иногда мелодия рук ночи проигрывается днём. Исправление ошибок от 2 мая 2013 *Настройки игрока имеют приоритет над заданными настройками (так что вы можете играть с шаблоном "стандарт +" с меньшим количеством пауков, если хотите). *Если закрыть экран настройки мира и вновь открыть, изменения не сбросятся. Исправление ошибок от 1 мая 2013 *В настройки мира добавлен шаблон "Стандарт +". *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кнопки экрана смерти могли не работать. *Из золотоносных валунов всегда выпадает как минимум один золотой самородок. *Увеличен шанс выпадения селитры из валунов. Исправление ошибок от 29 апреля 2013 *Жезл поиска можно создать в режиме выживания. Он поможет найти портал в режим приключения. *Исправлены проблемы с разрешением, когда в настройках Windows были установлены большие иконки. *Версии для Linux и Mac теперь имеют настройку полноэкранного режима в settings.ini. *Стены, которые были разрушены, а потом починены, работают корректно. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при изучении чертежа уже изученного рецепта. *Исправлены ошибки с сохранениями на Linux. *Сработавшие, но всё ещё пустые ловушки не проигрывают полную анимацию. *Ягодные кусты проигрывают верную анимацию, когда индюки прячутся в них вечером. *Обновлён список авторов. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при скидывании еды в больную червоточину. *Исправлена ошибка при попытке поджечь кошмарный трон. *Убрана надпись "бета" из нижнего колонтитула в Chrome. *Исправлены внешние кнопки сайта на странице авторов в Chrome. Обновление от 20 апреля 2013 — The End of the Beginning 100px|right none|335px *Режим приключения завершён. *Жезл поиска поможет вам найти отсутствующие части портала. *Некоторая одежда теперь имеет прочность. *Набор для шитья нужен для починки потрепавшейся одежды. *Теперь, чтобы разблокировать Вэса, нужно найти его в режиме приключения. *Прохождение режима приключения разблокирует Максвелла как играбельного персонажа. *Дождь из лягушек. *Крылья бабочки восстанавливают только 8 единиц здоровья. *Надпись "ПКМ" заменена иконкой правой кнопки мыши. *Шишкам требуется время, чтобы дорасти до маленьких елей. *Птица в клетке больше не меняет сырое мясо монстра или яйца на свежие яйца. *Добавлены новые звуки. *На колючих кустах теперь растут ветки, также они могут быть пересажены. *Атаки высоких птиц нельзя заблокировать. *Огонь Максвелла. *Кошмарный трон. *Кошмарный замок. *Сундуки могут быть расположены ближе друг к другу. *Обновления перенесены на трёхнедельный график с более ранними тестовыми выпусками. Рецепты *Добавлен рецепт набора для шитья. *Для создания топлива ужаса теперь требуется четыре тёмных лепестка. *Для создания шляпы бифало теперь требуется восемь шерсти бифало один рог. *Для создания цилиндра теперь требуется шесть паутины. *Для создания удобного жилета теперь требуется восемь клыков гончей и шесть паутины. *Для создания толстовки теперь требуется хобот коалослона и восемь паутины. *Для создания утеплённой толстовки теперь требуется хобот зимнего коалослона, восемь паутины и две шерсти бифало. Баги *Использование палатки не понижает сытость. *Следы коалослона на краю мира исчезают при исследовании подозрительной кучки грязи. Обновление от 9 апреля 2013 — The End is Nigh right|250px none|335px Технические изменения *Теперь игра запускается на Mac и Linux в Steam. *Игра корректно поддерживает мониторы с разрешением 16:9. *Размер интерфейса можно изменить в настройках. *Меню отладки отключено по умолчанию. Его можно включить, если отредактировать settings.ini. Новые рецепты *Добавлены новые виды брони: травяная и мраморная. *Трость, создаваемая из бивня. Изменения в мире *Вы можете найти и изучить чертежи, чтобы разблокировать некоторые рецепты раньше. *Добавлены узловатые ели, с которых не падает шишек. *Добавлены головы свинов на земле мэрмов и головы мэрмов во владениях свинов. *Добавлены названия уровней в режиме приключения. *Некоторые типы ресурсов будут случайным образом меняться в режиме приключения. *Червоточины встречаются чаще. Исправления *Оптимизированы миры со множеством существ. *Отбор объектов теперь правильно работает с большими разрешениями. *Грибы не растут зимой. Баги *Инструменты и оружие не могут быть помещены в сундук путем перетаскивания, они могут быть перемещены только непосредственно в ячейки. Исправление ошибок от 29 марта 2013 *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой мясное чучело можно было использовать несколько раз. Исправление ошибок от 27 марта 2013 *Настройки мира корректно влияют на новый ягодный куст. *Одиночные пауки призовут подкрепление, если игрок ударит их возле кокона. *Туман менее плотный. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при использовании двух рюкзаков. *Исправлен рецепт мясного чучела. *Убрана сложная структура с несколькими иглу. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при поднятии некоторых сгоревших предметов. *Исправлена ошибка при срабатывании ловушки с гнилью. Обновление от 26 марта 2013 — Doorway to Adventure right|250px none|335px *Режим приключения теперь интегрирован в режим выживания. В режиме выживания вы можете найти специальный портал, который приведёт вас к началу испытаний режима приключения. Если вы умрёте в режиме приключения, вы проснётесь обратно режиме выживания вне портала. Оттуда вы можете попробовать ещё раз (перезапуск на первом уровне, конечно). Смерть в режиме выживания по-прежнему фатальна, и при второй попытке в режиме выживания всегда будет генерироваться новый мир. *Новый интерфейс экрана сохранения. *Обновлены уровни приключения. Теперь они больше похожи на свои финальные версии, но всё ещё находятся в разработке. Новые рецепты *Лечебная мазь создаётся из паучьих желёз и пепла — заживляет средние раны. *Громоотвод — защита базы от ударов молнии, даёт несколько ночей бесплатного света при ударе. *Термальный камень. Положите его возле костра, чтобы он нагрелся, а затем возьмите его с собой, чтобы согреться в лютый мороз. *Наушники из кролика, конечно! *Свиной мешок — красивый, большой рюкзак (замедляющий персонажа!) Новые существа *Механический слон — ферзь, один из охранников Максвелла, стреляет молниями Новые возможности уровней *Шахматный биом! В режиме приключения Максвелл начал потихоньку оказывать влияние на окружающую среду. *Достопримечательности и ловушки появляются в некоторых областях, которые имеют хорошие или плохие последствия. *Алтарь. Эти таинственные камни выступают в качестве одноразового использования, как мясное чучело. Активируется после того, как вы коснетесь их. Генерируются на каждом уровне выживания. *Дверь Максвелла ведёт к режиму приключения. *Зелёные, красные или синие грибы могут быть расположены кольцами. *Односторонние "больные" червоточины (пока только в режиме приключения). *Голова свина – кто-то "пошалил"! *Новая вариация ягодного куста. Настройка *Уменьшена полоска опыта. Сейчас вы зарабатываете 20 единиц опыта в режиме выживания за один день, а также разблокируете всех персонажей гораздо быстрее. *Персонажи теперь имеют немного больше здоровья по умолчанию. Это сделано для снижения количества смертей и даст больше шансов убежать от опасности. *Теперь у игрока имеется 15 ячеек в инвентаре. *Когда вы перемещаетесь через портал в режиме приключений, вы можете забрать с собой только четыре предмета. Выбирайте с умом! *Рассудок падает медленнее от дождя. *Интерфейс теперь немного меньше, чтобы было больше видно игровой мир. *Удалены грядки низкого уровня. Мы действительно не нуждались в трёх версиях одного и того же. *Циклопы-олени, молнии и брачный сезон бифало настраиваются в настройках мира. *Если вы наступите на паутину вокруг гнезда пауков, они вылезут из него. *Изменены шансы появления грибов. *Абигейл имеет больше здоровья, но враги теперь наносят ей больше урона. Исправления *Добавлено много новых иконок на карте, в том числе отмечены рюкзаки и Честер! *Исправлен казан: грибы теперь можно готовить как и овощи, исправлен рецепт сэндвича из лягушки. *Вы больше не можете носить дополнительный рюкзак в руках. *Свины-оборотни больше не используют тактику "ударил-отбежал". Они слишком злые для того чтобы отбегать. *Кнопки экрана смерти теперь должны всегда работать. *ПКМ может быть использована для вещей, предназначенных для света и огня, когда факел используется (полезно ночью). *Вы не можете больше ловить рыбу из замороженных прудов, но вы можете ходить по ним. *МакБивень может промахнуться и не попасть по персонажу своими дротиками. *Паучья шляпа и шахтерская каска показывают, сколько осталось прочности. *Энты могут быть подожжены несколько раз. *Lua консоль теперь поддерживает стрелки. *Светлячки светятся более надёжно в нужное время. *Ловушки не отмечаются на карте, если находятся в сундуках. *Честер не застрахован от призраков. *Честер имеет гораздо больше здоровья и воскрешается всего через один день. *Исправлена атака пауков в виде прыжка, иногда они не прыгали. *Паучья атака в виде прыжка не будет наносить урон персонажу, если она не достигает его. *Поправлена анимация полёта у птиц. *Кролики будут стараться избегать игрока, убегая к норе. *Исправлены баги прерывным движением для Абигейл и призраков. *Призраки будут следовать за персонажем, но также будут проходить через стены или объекты, если это необходимо. *Абигейл появляется, по крайней мере, через каждые три ночи. *Абигейл будет появляться на некотором расстоянии от Венди. *Бродячие существа будут стараться избегать стен и воды. *Спасаясь, существа будут стараются не застревать в стенах. *Исправлен баг с дублированием предметов. *Исправлено бесконечное появление пчёл из улья, который вы могли осуществить, сохраняя и загружая игру. *При убийстве целой стопкой беспомощных существ в инвентаре, добыча получается за каждого, а не только за одно существо. *Если вы разбудите синих гончих ночью, они поднимут моржей из спячки. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно использовать спальный мешок или палатку во время перехода из ночи в день, чтобы пропустить весь день. Уровни ''' Режим приключения по-прежнему корректируется, и хотим рассказать, что он из себя представляет и куда мы двигаемся. *Уровень 1': Постоянные дожди и частые, но короткие зимы серьёзно влияют на ваш рассудок. Вы должны выжить в этих экстремальных условиях, а также найти все части портала. После завершения этого уровня вы поймёте, что это очень похоже на режим выживания, но весь упор идёт на ограничение ваших ресурсов. *'Уровень 2': Этот уровень меньше и короче, чем предыдущий, но с постоянной зимой! Цель состоит в том, чтобы пережить холода без всякого времени на подготовку. *'Уровень 3': Уровень наполнен богатыми природными ресурсами, в частности центральные острова. Их окружают опасные земли, где расположены все части телепорта. Выглядит это все еще довольно просто, но на отдаленных островах все куда труднее и негостеприимнее! *'Уровень 4': Используйте первые земли, чтобы запастись. Как только вы проходите через червоточину, она исчезает. Используйте все, что вы получили, чтобы выжить. В настоящее время мы все еще работаем над балансом между двумя землями. *'Уровень 5': Этот уровень должен выработать у вас свои навыки выживания, здесь будут не только суровые погодные условия и много монстров, но и ресурсов будет крайне мало. По идее тут набросано всякой всячины, но по-прежнему есть много плохих ребят! *'Уровень 6': Максвелл по-прежнему доделывает его... Обновление от 13 марта 2013 – A Little Rain Must Fall right|250px none|335px 'Новые функции''' *Летом может пойти дождь, чтобы потушить огонь и ухудшить настроение. Берегитесь молний! *В режим выживания добавлены все настройки мира. Теперь можно сделать игру по-настоящему сложной. *Существа теперь лучше ориентируются в мире на больших расстояниях. *Длина дня меняется в зависимости от времени года. *Добавлена консоль, доступная после нажатия "~". Режим приключения *Заложены основы особенностей уровней в режиме приключения. На данный момент они очень приблизительны, отсутствуют элементы сюжета, но основа заложена. *Добавлено множество сложных структур, которые будут мешать прохождению. Новые монстры *Механический конь. *Мэрм. *Свин-страж. Новые рецепты *Вяленое мясо. *Медовый бинт. *Порох. *Человек-оркестр. *Фиолетовый самоцвет. *Огненный посох. *Теневой манипулятор. *Дождеметр. *Зонтик. *Мясная бита. Новый контент в мире *Грибы — красные, зелёные и синие. *Немного земли Максвелла пробирается в мир вокруг некоторых частей портала. *Свиной факел. *Улей пчёл-убийц. *Обелиски. *Курган гончих. *Два типа прудов — с лягушками и с комарами. *Мраморная колонна. *Злые цветы и лепестки. *Селитра. *Яйца. *Ковер. *Шахматный пол. Настройка *Магические рецепты в основном будут изготавливаться с помощью теневого манипулятора. *Топливо ужаса можно создать. *Для создания холодильника требуются шестерёнки. *Высоких птиц теперь больше в мире. *Пруды замерзают зимой, и из них перестают появляться лягушки и комары. *Уменьшена длительность сезона размножения у бифало, а также количество появляющихся детёнышей. *Оружие дальнего боя на самом деле стреляет снарядами. *С энтов падает особенное магическое бревно, которое используется в некоторых рецептах. *Уменьшены показатели здоровья и рассудка, восстанавливаемые едой (теперь эти параметры можно восстановить другими способами). *Мясо монстра портится быстрее. *Уменьшено время горения верёвки и выкопанных растений. *Духовой дротик наносит больше урона. *Иногда из могил можно выкопать самоцветы, шестерёнки и топливо ужаса. Исправления *Небольших существ можно убить напрямую в инвентаре или бросить их в костёр. *Исправлены границы сезонов в режиме приключения. *Атака по площади наносит урон, даже если не попадает в цель. *Циклоп-олень больше не паникует при поджигании, а также его атаку нельзя заблокировать. *Коалослоны больше не могут летать над водой, находясь вне зоны видимости игрока. *Следы коалослонов лучше указывают направление. *При попытке положить оружие в Честера вы больше не атакуете его. *Честер следует за персонажем через червоточину. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой экипированный инструмент пропадал при щелчке правой кнопкой мыши. *Когда персонаж ломает (использует) инструменты до конца, он автоматически заменит его таким же, если он есть в инвентаре. *Бифало (и других существ) больше нельзя поджечь факелом. *Мандрагоры собираются должным образом при использовании кнопки "пробел". Исправление ошибок от 28 февраля 2013 Баланс *Исправлена прочность брони. *Персонаж наносит 34 единицы урона вместо 33 (чтобы не оставлять по одной единице здоровья у некоторых существ). *Оборотни ведут себя в бою так же, как и обычные свиньи. Функции *Обновление палатки — теперь она является многоразовым спальником, так же восстанавливая рассудок за счёт времени и сытости. *Спальник теперь обладает фиксированным значением отнимаемой сытости, а не процентом. Исправления *Исправлены ошибки в переводах. *Исправление возможного вылета на паучьем дёрне. *Костёр с пламенем четвёртого уровня освещает большее пространство. Обновление от 26 февраля 2013 – A Winter's Tale right|250px none|335px Зима Зима включает в себя снег, новое звуковое сопровождение и наступает приблизительно каждые двадцать дней. Температура окружающей среды колеблется, что может быть смертельно для персонажа, если он долго находится на открытом воздухе. Несмотря на это, можно продлить время нахождения вдалеке от костра, одевшись потеплее. Ночи становятся длиннее, а сорванные растения не вырастают вновь. А также, пчёлы с бабочками предпочитают не покидать свои жилища. Улучшенная поддержка модов Мы разработали новое API для модостроителей, которое уменьшит шансы падения игры после обновления. Новые существа *МакБивень живёт в иглу вместе со своим сыном и охотится на персонажа с духовыми дротиками и синими гончими. *Циклоп-олень. Он большой, любит всё разрушать, его и правда сложно убить. Возможно, лучшим решением будет просто бежать. *Зимующий коалослон, котрого можно убить ради его тёплого хобота. *Снежная птица — вид птиц, с которых падает новое перо. *Комары появляются из прудов или из москитных ловушек Максвелла. Они очень прожорливы и взрывоопасны! *Синяя гончая прислуживает МакБивням. С неё может упасть синий самоцвет. Новые предметы *Сапфир. *Бивень. *Глаз циклопа-оленя. *Тэм-о-шентер. *Лазурное перо. Новые рецепты *Ледяной посох. *Измеритель температуры. *Духовой дротик. *Утеплённая толстовка. Режим приключения (продолжение) Это обновление продолжает разработку режима приключения и стремится улучшить его сложность. *Различные длительности сезонов. *Различные длительности дня и ночи. *Новые миры с недостатком ресурсов. *Миры-архипелаги с островами, соединёнными червоточинами. Режим выживания (продолжение) Добавлен новый экран создания мира. Пока доступно лишь несколько функций, но вскоре можно будет открыть больше. Настройка рассудка После тестирования мы определили, что безумие наступало слишком рано для новых игроков, но его также можно было легко избежать опытным игрокам. Наша цель состоит в том, чтобы безумие было скрытой опасностью, поэтому этот результат стал полной противоположностью того, к чему мы стремились. Вот некоторые изменения, которые помогут исправить это: *Овощи и блюда, приготовленные в казане, восстанавливают не так много рассудка. *Монстры высасывают больше рассудка. *Начальное значение рассудка повышено. *Абсолютная темнота понижает рассудок сильнее. *Ужасы могут появится и при большем значении рассудка, но их нельзя атаковать до полного безумия. *Чарли, невидимый ночной монстр, также наносит урон по рассудку во время удара. *Экран при безумии больше не качается настолько сильно. Изменения *Ловушки снова работают. *Максвелл расставляет ловушки для игрока в режиме приключения. *Броня менее эффективна. *Атаки игрока стали слабее. *Атаки свиней нельзя блокировать, их анимации ускорены,но свины атакуют реже, обладают большим запасом здоровья, воскресают дольше и отбегают от цели после удара. *Пчёлы летают вокруг между атаками. *Настроено количество здоровья, восстанавливаемое мясом. *Умершие кролики появляются снова позже. *С бифало падает меньше мяса. *Мёд не восстанавливает так много здоровья. *Ульи производят мёд дольше. *В коконах больше пауков-воинов, а также коконы растут быстрее. *Порча продуктов происходит немного быстрее. *Тухлая еда восстанавливает немного больше сытости, чем раньше. *Значения восстанавливаемого здоровья немного понижены. *Пруды могут появиться не только на болотах. *Костеглаз превращается в пепел при телепортации, даже в том случае, если вы спрятали его в рюкзак. *Части портала Максвелла теперь более рассеяны по миру. *Для создания флейты Пана нужна мандрагора. *Дротики не должны промахиваться по удаляющейся цели. *Кустошляпа стала эффективнее. Исправление ошибок от 19 февраля 2013 *Исправлена ошибка на 12-ом дне в четвёртом мире режима приключения. Исправление ошибок от 13 февраля 2013 Новый предмет *Венок — милая цветочная шляпа, повышающая рассудок, пока не сгниёт. Исправления *Абигейл больше не наносит урона стенам, а также держится подальше от персонажа. *Деревни свиней, генерирующиеся при создании мира, больше не могут быть слишком большими. *Ловушки для птиц ловят птиц дольше. *Починка стен более дешёвая. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой свины говорили неверные фразы после приручения. *Свины больше не едят с земли сразу после появления. *Атаковать стену можно с помощью Ctrl-F. Настройка рассудка *Создание прототипа предмета даёт меньший бонус. *Ползучий ужас и страхоклюв наносят меньше урона и обладают меньшим запасом здоровья. *После воскрешения персонаж обладает фиксированным значением рассудка. *Путешествие через червоточину отнимает меньше рассудка. *Топливо ужаса падает чаще. *Убийство ужаса немного повышает рассудок. *Бритьё восстанавливает рассудок. *Теневой наблюдатель приходит при более низком значении рассудка и в меньших количествах. *Приготовленные овощи немного повышают рассудок. *Страшные глаза появляются дальше от огня. *Кошмары не телепортируются в воду, когда получают урон. *Цилиндр теперь немного дешевле. *Прирученные свиньи теперь повышают рассудок. *Теперь не может существовать более трёх ужасов одновременно. *Мистер Скитс появляется реже. *Кашица не повышает рассудок. *Рассудок падает не так сильно, как раньше, когда вы едите испорченную еду. *Теперь для рецептов необходимо меньше топлива ужаса. *Ночью рассудок теряется медленнее. Обновление от 13 февраля 2013 – Insanity! right|250px none|335px Новый персонаж: Вэс. Думаете, Don't Starve — слишком лёгкая игра? Поиграйте мимом Вэсом, он довольно слаб во всём. Нововведения *Безумие — персонаж теряет рассудок, когда находится в темноте, видит страшных монстров или делает безумные вещи. Рассудок возвращается днём, когда вы едите вкусную еду или носите хорошую одежду. Когда вы безумны, это не так опасно, но в этом состоянии персонажа вокруг начинают появляться странные создания из другого мира. Из топлива ужаса, которое страхи (ужасы) оставляют после смерти, можно создать новые мощные предметы. *Добавлено четыре ячейки для сохранений: теперь у вас может быть сразу несколько миров. *Два режима: выживание — обычный режим, который вы все хорошо знаете, и экспериментальный – приключение. Начав новую игру и выбрав приключение. Отличие в том, что в приключении есть пять миров, каждый следующий сложнее предыдущего (переход осуществляется через порталы, которые надо собрать). Мы собираемся добавить концовку приключения и сделать его более интересным и весёлым. *Теперь монстры и животные лучше ориентируются в мире и реже застревают. *Теперь вы можете сделать свои моды (только Steam)! Для большей информации перейдите на наш форум модеров. Новые рецепты *Кустошляпа – прячьтесь от врагов! *Огонь ночи даёт свет, в качестве топлива – топливо ужаса. *Броня ночи защищает тело, но ранит разум. *Тёмный меч – живи с мечом, свихнись с мечом! *Брусчатка – постройте свою дорогу! *Ириска и тыквенное печенье – новые вкусняшки! Настройка *Палатка больше не восстанавливает здоровье, а также её рецепт был упрощён. *Дороги более извилистые и выглядят лучше. *Теперь клочки бороды может добыть не только Уилсон. *Иногда в поселениях свиней можно найти небольшие фермы цветов и моркови. *Множество исправлений генерации мира. *Семена восстанавливают меньше сытости. *С птиц выпадает либо кусочек мяса, либо перо. *Кроликам требуется больше времени для возрождения. *Клыки гончих падают реже. *Уменьшена прочность ловушек и клыкастых ловушек. *Растения на грядках растут немного дольше. *Птицы не оставят семян, если персонаж стоит слишком близко к ним. *Вокруг коконов появляется меньше паучьего дёрна. *Паучий дёрн без кокона исчезает. (Также его больше нельзя снять вилами и разместить.) *Прочность стен увеличена. *Факел теперь сложнее создать, но он также горит дольше. *Трупы вернулись! Исправления *Уменьшено количество тумана на кладбищах. *Предметы, падающие на землю рядом с океаном, больше не должны исчезать. *Каменные стены не получают урон от огня. *Гончие не следуют за персонажем через портал Максвелла. *Пни больше не падают с неба после загрузки. *Кролики больше не проходят сквозь стены. *Кострища не исчезают. *Королевы пауков теперь не создают пауков бесконечно. Примечание: Старый генератор мира и система исследований удалены. Если у вас были открыты вещи в мире со старой системой исследования – постройте машину исследований, чтобы вернуть открытия. Обновление от 29 января 2013 – Progress! right|250px none|335px Вы можете покинуть мир для поиска вещей и различных предметов, которые потребуются вам для ваших нужд. Вы переходите в новый мир, сохраняя все предметы инвентаре, при этом вы используете опыт, который у вас есть, и разблокируете персонажей, не умирая. Это первый шаг на пути режима истории. Мир, в который вы попадете не сложнее предыдущего, но это скоро изменится! Новый метод исследования Согласно новому методу исследования, вы должны разблокировать доступ к уровням рецептов, т.е. подразумевается создание в исследовательской машине. Вы можете разблокировать конкретные рецепты, и создать их в машине, после чего вы можете готовить его в любом месте. Ваши рецепты доступны вам пока вы будете путешествовать по новым мирам, но вы потеряете их, если вы умрете. Есть пару изменений в системе исследований. Научная машина теперь немного дешевле, а машина алхимии немного дороже. Это большое изменение, и таким образом мы аккуратно ввели его на данный момент. Когда вы начинаете играть в новом мире, вы получите выбор между новым методом исследования или старым. Ваш прогресс старого метода не доступен в игре с новым методом, но вновь станет доступным, если вы переключитесь обратно. Мы будем поэтапно отказываться от старых методов в ближайшее время, т.к. хотим ввести новую систему. Новый персонаж *Уикерботтом, библиотекарь, доступна для открытия. Она может создавать предметы на научных устройствах уровнем ниже, потому что она очень умная. Новые существа *Добавлены детёныши бифало. Вы можете их съесть, конечно, если вы ужасный человек. *Червоточины разбросаны по новым мирам. Попробуйте нажать на одну из них! *Коалослон, неуловимое травоядное, на которое можно охотиться. Его трудно найти, и ещё труднее поймать. После смерти с него падает хобот коалослона и много мяса. Новые рецепты *Можно построить три типа стен (стена из травы, деревянная стена и каменная стена). Они могут быть разрушены различными существами и починены игроков. Умение существ искать путь будет добавлено позже, так что наслаждайтесь запутавшимися свинами, пока можете. *Паркет доступен для создания и может быть размещён, как дёрн. *Можно создать бумеранг и бросать его в других существ. Но осторожнее, когда он возвращается! *Для создания доступны вилы, которые привилегию лопаты снимать дёрн. *Также игрок может создать удобную толстовку. Другие нововведения *Около коконов появляется паучий дёрн, который можно снять вилами и разместить в другом месте. *Улучшен эффект смерти существ. *Дорожки выглядят лучше, а также сильнее ускоряют персонажа. Изменения баланса *Каждое новое мясное чучело отнимает часть максимального запаса здоровья. Он возвращается, как только персонаж умирает или чучело разрушено. *Добавлена монстро-лазанья, получающаяся, если игрок положил в казан слишком много мяса монстра. *Еда, приготовленная в казане или пожаренная на костре, наследует испорченность своих ингредиентов (с небольшим бонусом). *"Новая генерация мира" теперь используется по умолчанию. Старый метод скоро будет удалён. *Добавлены фразы персонажа, когда приближаются гончие. *В палатке больше нельзя сменить персонажа – она теперь выступает в качестве супер-мощного спального мешка, который восстанавливает всё здоровье и голод. *Медовые наггетсы и медовый рулет теперь портятся немного быстрее. Настройка и исправления *Птицы больше не оставляют семян на земле, если они уже лежат неподалёку. *Клыкастая ловушка может быть перезаряжена щелчком правой кнопки мыши. *Исправлено агрессивное поведение высоких и небольших птиц. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предмет, экипированный в ячейку руки, исчезал при смерти персонажа вместо падения на землю. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой король свиней мог отсутствовать в новой генерации мира. *Исправлены различные ошибки, связанные с новой генерацией мира. *Сильно увеличена скорость новой генерации мира. *Исправлены анимации птиц и Уилсона, работавшие некорректно на слабых компьютерах. *Дротики и навоз больше не будут странным образом появляться при генерации мира. *Ягоды больше не могут вырасти на грядках. Исправление ошибок от 16 января 2013 Настройка *Параметры здоровья для многих видов еды увеличены. Радуйтесь! *Максимальное значение сытости уменьшено до 150 единиц. *порча продуктов происходит "немного" быстрее. *Добавлено три новых рецепта для казана: горсть джема, медовые наггетсы и тефтели. *Небольшие птицы растут дольше. *Казан готовит пищу немного быстрее. Исправления *Заправленные шляпы больше не должны продолжать работать при перезагрузке. (Нужно снять и надеть шляпы в существующих мирах, чтобы счётчик сбросился.) *Клыкастая ловушка всегда остаётся установленной при перезагрузке игры. *Поедание приготовленной мандрагоры больше не приводит к ошибке. Обновление от 15 января 2013 – Spoiled Rotten right|250px none|335px *Еда портится со временем. Тухлая и испорченная еда менее эффективна. Гниль практически несъедобна, и может быть использована как топливо или удобрение. *Параметры здоровья и сытости были перенастроены. *Блюда, приготовленные в казане, складываются по 40 штук в ячейке. *Чтобы замедлить порчу, можно построить холодильник. *Новый открываемый персонаж — WX-78. Он робот, который может есть несвежую пищу и ненавидит все формы жизни. *маленькие птицы теперь вырастают в небольших птиц, которые в свою очередь вырастают в высоких птиц и покидают игрока. *Загадочный Отто фон Честерфилд (костеглаз, который нужен для появления Честера) может быть найден на болоте и приручен (для нахождения костеглаза требуется создать новый мир). *Бифало корректно путешествуют в стадах. Они размножаются вне экрана игрока (появляются сразу взрослыми). *Бифало становятся взволнованными во время сезона размножения и будут атаковать персонажа, если на него не надета шляпа бифало. *Иногда после смерти бифало с них падает рог, который может быть использован для перегона бифало. *Паучью шляпу больше нельзя создать — персонаж фактически носит на себе голову королевы пауков. Также она больше не может быть использована, чтобы переманить на свою сторону пауков живой королевы. *Steam Сloud может быть отключено. *Управление камерой: Ctrl+P, чтобы зафиксировать камеру в определённом месте, и Ctrl+H, чтобы скрыть интерфейс. *Некоторые мелкие исправления. *Исправлены ошибки, связанные с сохранениями и загрузкой сохранений. Исправление ошибок от 11 января 2013 *Маффин из бабочки больше не невидим в казане. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой из дикого улья не выпадали предметы, если он был разрушен Абигейл. *Исправлено несколько опечаток. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кролики иногда не появлялись из нор после смерти. *Существа больше не забывают свои цели после сохранения и загрузки. *Птицы снова корректно попадают в ловушки. *Новые предметы теперь будут складываться в свободные ячейки рюкзака или ячейки инвентаря с этим же предметом, если это возможно. *Исправлена ошибка с бесконечным использованием мандрагоры. Обновление от 8 января 2013 – Turf! right|250px none|335px *Верхний слой земли теперь может быть снят лопатой. После этого на его месте останется голая земля, а игрок получит дёрн. *Дёрн может быть размещён на голых участках земли, чтобы сменить биом. *Новые изображения для биома скалистых земель. *Незначительные исправления. Исправление ошибок от 20 декабря 2012 *Пауки больше не атакуют сразу после появления из кокона. *Убрано изнашивание домов свиней. *Пауки-воины теперь обладают в каком-то смысле случайные периоды атак (чтобы они не набрасывались на игрока одновременно). *При ударе по кокону появляется меньшее количество пауков и пауков-воинов. *Пауки-воины атакуют реже, а также наносят меньше урона. *Уменьшено время роста семян, а также шансы их выпадения. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой золото застревало в голове короля свиней. *Исправлен взрыв пчеломины в рюкзаке. *Энт больше не появляется невидимым. Обновление от 19 декабря 2012 – Long Live the Queen! right|250px none|335px Нововведения *У паучьих гнёзд появился полный жизненный цикл, против каждого уровня гнезда необходима своя тактика. *Королева пауков выйдет из самого большого кокона, чтобы посеять хаос и распространить гнёзда! *Новый тип пауков-воинов защищает гнездо и королеву гораздо лучше. Они устойчивы к оружию, так что штурм не советуется. *Уилсон может создать огненные дротики, чтобы поджигать существ! *Уилсон может создать паучью шляпу из паучьих яиц, которая позволит ему управлять пауками. Будьте осторожны, снимая ее! *Уилсон может создать ловушки из клыков гончих для защиты или охоты на кроликов. *Добавлен новый, экспериментальный алгоритм построения карт, который вы можете использовать. Он всё ещё в разработке, несбалансированный и непроверенный, так что вы не сможете жить долго! (Не волнуйтесь, старые миры генерируются по старому алгоритму.) *Маленькие птицы могут воровать еду, когда голодны, вы можете умереть с голоду *Уилсон может создать тёплую шапку. Она... делает кое-что забавное. *Добавлены две новые мелодии: "Эпическая Битва" и "Рассвет". Настройка *Сильные гончие атакуют чаще. *Крампус не появляется, пока вы не достигните определённого уровня шалости *Фермерство занимает больше времени. *Эффекты некоторых продуктов и приготовленной еды стали слабее. *Семена выпадают реже. *Дома свиней изнашиваются после определённого количества убитых свиней, которые в них жили. *Из Свиней Оборотней выпадает минимум 4 единицы обычного мяса. Исправления *Вещи, которые выпадут за пределы мира, исчезнут через некоторое время *Большинство монстров игнорирует вещи, которые находятся вне границ. *Индюк и Крампус опасаются края мира. *Светлячки выпадают по отдельности. *Монстры больше не должны застревать во время анимации скольжения. Исправление ошибок от 12 декабря 2012 Исправления *Сохранение профиля должно снова работать в Chrome. К сожалению нет способа вернуть потерянные данные. *Исправлена ловушка-фантом. *Существует путь запуска для тех у кого проблемы с нехваткой памяти видеокарты. Настройка *Крампусы появляются реже и в меньших количествах. *Крампус забывает шалости со временем, если игрок не убивает невинных животных некоторое время. *Перед тем, как открывать сундуки, Крампус будет подбирать вещи с земли. *Немного уменьшена скорость бега Крампуса. Обновление от 11 декабря 2012 – Naughty and Nice right|250px none|335px Нововведения *Крампус может наказать игрока за шалости. *Пчёлы больше не агрессивны. *Коконы пауков теперь кишат жизнью. *Обычные ловушки и ловушки для птиц более дружелюбны к животным. *Птичья клетка доступна для постройки. *Вы можете вывести птенца высокой птицы, чтобы завести друга. *Игра запускается через Steam на 60hz (мощные компьютеры). *Игра сохраняется при выходе и каждое утро. *Обновлена мини-карта, чтобы проще различать биомы. Исправления *Ловушки снова работают корректно. *Умершие свины появляются снова медленнее. *Изменены значения топлива (они были слишком высоки). *У приготовленной мандрагоры теперь есть эффект. *Яйца Высоких Птиц больше не складываются в стопки. Фермы *Грядки полностью удобрены сразу после постройки. *Эффект удобрения на грядках действует дольше (раньше 6, теперь 10,20,30). *Удобрение ускоряет рост культур на грядках эффективнее. Размещение, строительство *Неудачное размещение не потратит предмет *Сундуки можно разместить близко друг к другу *Не накладывающиеся постройки можно разместить рядом *Ветки и трава не становятся исчерпаемыми, пока вы их не пересадите. (В существующих сохранениях всё считается непересаженным, потому что это не отслеживалось.) *Пересаженная трава живет 20 циклов за 1 удобрение Использование травы *Заполнители (кроме веток и лепестков) больше не могут быть положены в казан. *Ловушки теперь могут быть использованы 10 раз вместо 5. *Изменения рецептов, чтобы уменьшить использование травы: **Для создания ловушки требуется на две единицы травы меньше. **Для создания сачка требуется на одну верёвку меньше. **Для создания грядок требуется меньше навоза. **Для создания золотых инструментов требуется на два золотых самородка меньше. **Для создания флейты Пана требуется на одну верёвку меньше. **Для создания верёвки требуется на одну единицу травы меньше. **Для создания сачка требуется на одну верёвку меньше. **Для создания папируса требуется на две единицы камыша меньше. **Для создания деревянной брони требуется на две верёвки меньше. **Для создания копья требуется одна верёвка вместо двух единиц срезанной травы. **Для создания соломенной шляпы требуется 12 единиц травы вместо 25. **Для создания шляпы бифало, шляпы пчеловода и цилиндра больше не требуется трава. **Для создания футбольного шлема требуется на три шкуры свиньи и на одну верёвку меньше. Свины *Свины больше не едят с земли не так часто. *Свиньи больше не едят мандрагору. *Свинов больше нельзя кормить овощами слишком часто: при попытке это сделать они будут отказываться от еды. *Умерший свин возрождается через три дня. *После смерти со свина падает либо мясо, либо шкура свиньи (75% и 25%). *Свины, пауки и гончие могут есть шкуру свиньи. Разное *Топор, кирка (а также их золотые аналоги) более прочные. *Шахтёрская каска в два раза прочнее. *Обновлены значения топлива. Обновление от 27 ноября 2012 – The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You right|250px *Ещё 10 свободных ячеек в каждом построенном сундуке. *Убийство птиц — больше возможностей для получения перьев и мяса. *Спящие птицы и джекалопы — больше возможностей для получения перьев и мяса. *Любые виды ловушек не сработают. *Джекалопы бессмертны. *Для постройки домиков свинов теперь нужна шкура свиньи (не так уж и плохо). *Добавлены гончие. Они будут атаковать персонажа каждые несколько дней! *Добавлен удобный жилет. *Добавлен рюкзак, чтобы переносить больше предметов. *Добавлен футбольный шлем, чтобы защитить твою черепушку. *Животворящий амулет. *Духовой дротик. *Пчеломина. Обновление от 13 ноября 2012 – Enter the Gobbler Нововведения *Добавлены особенности персонажей! Теперь есть разница, кого выбирать. *Рыбалка в прудах. *Время молота — используйте его, чтобы разрушать структуры. *Индюк... Настройка и исправления *Могилы больше не сбрасываются при загрузке. *Сундуки теперь закрываются корректно. *Окно создания предметов больше не закрывается автоматически, если игрок создал что-либо. *Предметы можно устанавливать с помощью ПКМ. *Золото теперь не выпадает из всех камней. *Огонь теперь может нанести урон персонажу, если он находится слишком близко. *Уменьшено максимальное количество предметов в ячейке инвентаря. Обновление от 2 октября 2012 *Добавлен новый разблокируемый персонаж! *Теперь можно создать копьё! (Эффективность инструментов в бою была уменьшена.) *Улучшаемые инструменты! Сверхпрочные золотые инструменты доступны для создания. *Ловушки теперь могут быть использованы несколько раз, но расходуют прочность. *Добавлен спальник. Его использование пропускает одну ночь. После использования исчезает. *Палатка теперь позволяет менять игрового персонажа. После использования исчезает. *Пни деревьев могут быть убраны лопатой. *Щупальце теперь может быть атаковано, также оно может умереть. *Добавлены тени персонажей. *Семена, оставленные птицами, теперь могут превратиться в тыкву или морковь. *С коконов первого и второго уровня больше не падают паучьи яйца. *Получения мяса теперь занимает больше времени. *Пчёлы теперь менее агрессивны. Также были обновлены их поведение во время боя и добыча после смерти. *Чтобы защититься от пчёл, игрок может создать шляпу пчеловода. en:Don't Starve/Version History Категория:История версий